


unexpected

by ayebydan



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: George worries about them being discovered and not knowing what to do. Henry asks that he trust him a little and let him lead the way for the first time.





	unexpected

George is skittish as he lies back on the double bed and allows Henry to brace himself over his body. Both men are naked, sweaty from the exertion of previous kisses and touches, and George's eyes flutter constantly to the door of his apartment. 

"You are chasing horror stories again, George. No one will burst in on us tonight." 

"Henry I-"

"I know you are afraid. It is quite reasonable! Just, let me handle things alright?"

"Right. Of course! I-" Henry cuts him off with another kiss and then presses his oiled hand to the soft tissue behind George's balls, teasing his way towards his arse and the opening he hopes he can explore. George's breath hitches but he does not push Henry away or ask him to stop. Instead, his hand curls more tightly in Henry's light hair, his right leg seemingly unconsciously lifting from the bed to curl around the other man's body. 

When he does press against the opening George shudders but does not protest and so Henry carefully pushes a single finger slowly inside as his cousin had instructed to his amusement and Henry's red cheeked mortification at the time. It is worth it for George though. He dare not do anything that may hurt him simply because of his own pride. 

Henry does not think himself skilled but he takes great pleasure when he crooks that single digit and George bucks on the bed with foul mouthed exclamation as his pleasure comes forth over his stomach. Holding back the laugh seems impossible and George is as wide eyed as he is when Murdoch comes up with a new invention. 

"Henry. Henry! That was, well it was most unexpected!"

"In a good way I hope?"

"The very best! Do it again, I insist!"

Henry beams, full of joy, and instead takes George's hand and uses it to aid him in drawing attention to his own neglected crotch, "Perhaps, you might wish to attempt a similar result from myself?"

This time the look in George's eye is far more like when he is on the brink of breaking a case. Predatory yet full of excitement. Henry laughs heartily when George reaches forward with wild hands to seize at him and pull him towards the headboard.


End file.
